<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>够钟 by Sharonning99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492146">够钟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonning99/pseuds/Sharonning99'>Sharonning99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 四鸭 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonning99/pseuds/Sharonning99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>易烊千玺X周冬雨，四鸭同人<br/>HE</p><p>够钟死心了<br/>当你沉默得高调<br/>当得我历劫低潮<br/>为何尚要骚扰<br/>过几多通宵 至肯醒觉才愿退烧<br/>爱不了 却偏走不了 没救了<br/>——周柏豪《够钟》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Yee/Zhou Dongyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 纹身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于Lofter，存个档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……这个是什么意思？”<br/>
食指轻轻划过那条青黑的直线，起于右脚四趾与五趾之间，从脚踝侧边延伸到小腿，笔直得如同一道裤线。<br/>
易烊千玺刚洗过澡，浴室里的蒸腾水汽犹在皮肤表面凝聚未散。他把擦头的毛巾扔到桌上，随意靠坐在床沿，把女生自然舒展的脚搭在自己腿上，细细端详。<br/>
“什么什么意思？”靠在床头玩手机的周冬雨说完了才抬起头瞥他一眼，语气里带着可察觉的餍足和懒散，“哦那个啊，没什么意思，就纹身啊。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
对话像被暂停了几秒，他开口：“我看新闻说你们纹了一样的纹身啊？”<br/>
有点没头没尾的一句话。女生却敏锐捕捉到他话语里的“你们”，有点惊讶地歪头一笑：“是啊，友谊之树常青嘛。”<br/>
易烊千玺沉默。突如其来的郁闷像散掉的水汽一样重新包裹住身体。<br/>
其实他也不知道自己在郁闷些什么。或许是这个她和另一个女生都有的纹身明明就独特到曾引起如潮揣测还让她身卷出柜疑云，或许是她实在太熟练于这种四两拨千斤的回答方式。<br/>
他一向不善言辞。这么说或许不太准确，应该讲，跟她说话对他而言是有点累的一件事。心里明明好奇到爆炸，开口前却总要反复斟酌分寸，怕生疏，更怕唐突。他把握不好安全线，可能归根结底还是不够熟。<br/>
一双手臂从身后绕上脖颈，女生头发的香气与肢体的温热像一朵海浪轻巧地席卷了他。<br/>
“哟，吃醋啦？”明目张胆的偷笑。<br/>
他侧过头，那双弯如弦月的笑眼就在咫尺，近到他能看清她脸上细细的绒毛。<br/>
他笑了，“我也想纹身。”<br/>
周冬雨挑眉，“大哥，脑子坏了？”不等他回答又问下去，“你想纹什么？”<br/>
“就这个。”易烊千玺侧身把她揽进怀里，让她坐在自己腿上，左手抚过她小腿的直线。<br/>
“啊？”她愣了一下笑出声，一句“你难道想被说3p么”差点溜出嘴边。看他认真的样子，她也作势严肃起来，“嗯，可以，我跟你说直线最考验纹身师的基本功了，因为人身体肌肉骨骼是有起伏的，手一抖，啧，画面太美。”<br/>
她的手开始在他身上不安分地乱跑，“我帮你想想纹哪里好看啊。嗯，不能太明显，脖子不行，胳膊也算了，腰……”<br/>
她靠在他胸前，手掌横滑到他赤裸的腰间，温热的触感激起一片辐射式的颤栗。“不行哦，小朋友腰太敏感了。”<br/>
他无奈地垂头凝视嬉笑的她，心里有头小鹿蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
指腹沿着脊柱向上滑动，年轻男生的躯体每一个毛孔都散发着蓬勃的味道，骨骼像钢筋一样坚硬。<br/>
“就这儿吧！背上比较平整，又不容易让人发现，完美。”她拍拍他的背，像料理前先拍松一块里脊肉。<br/>
易烊千玺想亲她，刚凑近，周冬雨却突然睁大眼睛：“哎不行不行，背上纹条竖线，那不是跟虾线一样吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>
他忍不住笑起来，然后狠狠吻下去。</p><p>事情不知道是怎样发生的。<br/>
之所以用“事情”这样模棱两可的字眼，易烊千玺想，多半还是因为他自己也搞不清到底是欲望还是爱情。<br/>
刚进剧组时他其实没功夫想这些，纵然是从流量明星里杀出来的顶流，在新环境里也不过是半只脚刚踏入电影圈的新人演员。而女主演凭借与导演合作的《七月与安生》拿到金马影后，在片场和拍摄团队熟稔得如同一家人，他这个“外来者”越发显得拘谨。<br/>
不过他很好运。导演是很有艺术天赋的人，却并不恃才傲物。从小富养令他看起来没受过什么摧折，拍起电影有股孩子般热忱；而出身于明星世家，从小便深谙圈内规则残酷，他却分外温和包容，有一副好教养好谈吐，就算别人说着他绝对不会接受的意见，他也会认真听完，然后温柔坚定地拒绝。<br/>
在这样的人面前，人都会觉得自己是被照顾的，易烊千玺在相处半个月后慢慢学会松弛。<br/>
而女主演，是片场另一个异数。<br/>
跟其他女演员相比，周冬雨似乎过于随性了。有一阵易烊千玺一跟她对戏就头皮发麻，因为她拍每一条都不一样，他担心如果接不上会显得自己好傻。<br/>
他不愿泄露自己的紧张情绪，所以导演喊完“卡”他总是立即扭头避开那张灵动的面孔，但周冬雨还是发现了。<br/>
“我没有给你带来困扰吧？”某天晚上拍完几个镜头，周冬雨像随口谈论“今天天气不错”一般打开话题。<br/>
“……？”<br/>
“我说刚才，”她笑一笑，穿着戏服像个真的中学生，“你知不知道我一临场发挥你整个人表情就变了，上面写着三个大字：别、乱、来。”她一边说一边笑弯了腰。<br/>
易烊千玺有点尴尬，他一边在脑子里疯狂组织语言，一边惊异于这个女生怎么总是这么舒展自然。还没等他说话，周冬雨便敛了夸张的笑意，态度温和道：“没有笑你的意思啊，就是想说我平时拍戏就是这样，不一定每条儿都一模一样。不过你别担心，我肯定跟剧本儿走，绝对不会让你冷场。”<br/>
易烊千玺点点头：“没事，挺好的。”<br/>
她看他一眼，突然来了句：“你热吗？”<br/>
“……还行。”<br/>
“你这妆我都看不出来你这满头汗真的还是假的，又黑又脏的，把你丢群演堆儿里搞不好真挑不出你。”她下巴往群演那边一翘，“十八线杀马特乡非青年，挺带感哈。”<br/>
易烊千玺经常分不清周冬雨说话到底什么意思，这女的平常连夸人都带刺儿。<br/>
监制JOJO喊周冬雨过去，她转过头“哎”了一声，抬手碰了碰他小臂：“自信点儿啊。”转身迅速走远。<br/>
易烊千玺看着她的背影，想着她应该是说他可塑性还挺强的吧。<br/>
隔三差五来几次这种让人全靠猜的鼓励，易烊千玺逐渐习惯了与周冬雨的相处方式：好好的话不好好地说，就算是好话里也要带着三分揶揄，喜欢夸他更喜欢损他，有时候分不清她是认真还是玩闹，但总归是善意的。<br/>
他们俩之间的关系似乎也变得有些微妙：是对手戏搭档，是前后辈，又似乎是不同道却偶然在同一堆篝火前相遇取暖的过路人。他们保持着同事间的安全距离，却又在频繁的眼神和肢体接触中感受到自己对对方的好奇。<br/>
她是这个剧组里最自由的精灵，被允许任意游走于任何一个角落。而他通常只待在片场某个固定的地方，仿佛那是一块安全区。<br/>
有时周冬雨会凑到他身边兴致盎然地聊几句闲篇，说不了几句就会被旁人杂事打断，她有时不在意，有时候又会有点着恼，拖着长音抱怨：“哎我刚休息两分钟你烦不烦——”<br/>
他看着她，像看一朵在这个星球上没见过的花。<br/>
他大概表现得很明显吧。不然怎么会收到她主动约饭的微信。<br/>
[i丑鱼：明晚上火锅约不]<br/>
他不得不承认看到这行字时心“咚”了很大很大一声。惊心动魄之余还觉得有点赞叹：果然先迈出私人交往这一步的也是她，周冬雨，不愧是你。<br/>
为了避免自己会错意，他决定还是先试探一下：<br/>
[Y：大家都去吗？]<br/>
[i丑鱼：？]<br/>
长达一分钟的“对方正在输入中”让易烊千玺有点不安。是不是说错话了？<br/>
[i丑鱼：小老弟]<br/>
[i丑鱼：我是在约你]<br/>
Boom！<br/>
心里烟花炸开那一刻，没有一条丑鱼是无辜的。<br/>
他笑着回复，然后锁屏，睡觉。</p><p>[Y：明天见。]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 鱼缸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天拍摄任务不重，下了戏才将近晚上十点半，易烊千玺跟助理说想回酒店早点休息，到房间迅速卸妆洗了个战斗澡，再翻出一顶黑色棒球帽带上。<br/>周冬雨发的定位不算近，相隔四五条街的一家火锅店。他正思忖怎么过去，她的语音电话直接打进来：“你没出门吧？我朋友接你，他已经到酒店后门了。”<br/>易烊千玺一阵无语，为什么有种南瓜马车在等他去舞会的感觉。他应了声，低头躲开监控，沿着她指示的路径走到地下一层。<br/>所谓的后门其实是半地下的停车场出入口，易烊千玺正想再打过去问问车牌号，就看到拐角处一个高大的男人冲他挥手：“是小周的朋友么！”<br/>他犹疑了一下，走上前去。男人面生，二十八九的年纪，穿普通的衬衫牛仔裤，既不是她的工作人员也不是剧组的人，好像只是一个过路的当地人。<br/>男人看到帽檐下他的脸，没有什么明显的波动，像不认识他是谁又像是早已了然。易烊千玺忍住满腹疑问，低声问：“您来接我么？”<br/>“诶对对。”男人自我介绍，“我姓宋，你叫宋哥就行。冬雨说剧组朋友出门不方便，我就过来接下。”<br/>易烊千玺相当过意不去：“不好意思太麻烦您了。”<br/>宋哥很酷地摆摆手：“不用。”他带易烊千玺穿过小巷，两边的门脸多半已落下卷帘门，透着一股破败味道。<br/>宋哥在路边一台摩托前停下，从后座储物箱里取出一个头盔递给易烊千玺。“我们骑这个去，哎你坐过摩托吗？”<br/>易烊千玺有点发愣，反应过来差点笑出声。够绝的，他还想着有人接送这么大的排场，又弄得神神秘秘的，别不是搞了辆加长林肯吧，万万没想到是坐摩的。但又有什么能比摩托车头盔更能让人隐身在这个城市里呢？<br/>开足马力，一骑绝尘。<br/>入夜的重庆满城都是江湖味。<br/>巴渝吊脚楼一闪而过，眼前只有一片又一片迷离氤氲的灯光。闷热的空气在高速狂飙中终于沁出一丝凉意，偶尔夹杂着几缕花椒味和醋香。汗液凝固，皮肤感受短暂的干爽，耳边呼呼的风声中还挟卷着隆隆发动机声与路边小贩此起彼伏的吆喝。<br/>易烊千玺隐约记起来有人跟他说重庆是全国唯一一个不禁摩的城市，山城地形崎岖，不是在爬坡，就是在爬坡的路上，摩托比汽车自行车更灵便。当速度和坡度结合起来，骑摩托简直有种穿山过海、纵马驰骋的潇洒畅快。<br/>易烊千玺隐藏在头盔里的面孔绽出一个近乎温柔的笑。<br/>摩的游侠去见他的心上人。</p><p>打开包厢门的时候，里面那位已经吃的满嘴红油了。<br/>“来啦，”周冬雨冲他弯着眼笑，“不好意思我已经开吃了。”<br/>宋哥打了个响指，一脸欲事了拂衣去的飘然：“我任务完成，你们慢吃，回去路就自己想辙吧啊。”语罢关门闪人。<br/>铜锅里红汤滚滚，热气氤氲，易烊千玺坐到她右手边，面前的油碟已经调好。<br/>“点的是鸳鸯，我也不知道你能吃多少辣，明天还得拍戏悠着点吧反正。”周冬雨塞了一口肥牛，用眼神示意他快吃。<br/>“那人谁啊？”易烊千玺若无其事地开口。<br/>“老宋么？我高中同学。”周冬雨喝了一口酸梅汁，“大学在重庆上的，之后就留这儿工作了，待了有十年了吧？反正算半个地主，让他尽尽地主之谊，这馆子就是他推荐的。”<br/>易烊千玺有点意外。他虽然看出来宋哥不混剧组，万万没想到连圈子里的人都不是。<br/>突然有种说不上来的感觉。从小出道，他学习的如何是把自己打磨成一个精美而坚固的容器，滴水不漏，八风不动，一切都是神秘内敛的。他不是没见过自来熟到能迎八方宾客的社交大师，但这种——驱使自己私人到不能再私人的圈外素人朋友来做他的司机——她在想什么？她是认真的么？她凭什么可以这么坦然这么随便这么不怕被伤害啊？<br/>脑海中突然闪出来的质问三连令易烊千玺如鲠在喉又心如擂鼓。<br/>“诶你看这个。”周冬雨没有注意到他的失神，她把自己的手机放到两人中间，屏幕上播放着一段易烊千玺在片场午睡时被JOJO恶作剧的视频，“笑死我了，你真的一点感觉都没有么！”<br/>易烊千玺凑过头去看，屏幕里他躺在折椅上小憩，山城蚊子多，他睡的不安稳，JOJO用不知道哪里捡的草棍戳他脸颊，他以为是飞蚊，闭着眼用手扇来扇去，几次都打到自己脸，周围一圈人憋笑围观他自扇巴掌。<br/>他耳朵泛红，不知道哪个好事之徒竟然把这段视频到处传播，还发给她了。<br/>“哎呀我真服了。”她指间夹着筷子鼓了几下掌，被辣汤浸润过的嘴唇又红又亮。<br/>易烊千玺觉得这个火锅确实辣得有点上头，搞得他控制不住眼神里的放肆。大概又露馅儿了吧，不然为什么她的笑意有短暂停顿呢？</p><p>毕竟是年长八岁。<br/>周冬雨不知道该佩服自己在名利场里多年摸爬滚打练出来的敏锐，还是要为少年肆无忌惮的热烈暗自心惊。<br/>有人说喜欢是藏不住的，闭上嘴巴，眼睛也会说出来。这双眼睛的存在感着实有点高了，在片场晦暗不明的路灯下，在剧组聚餐觥筹交错的酒桌旁，在戏里小北守护陈念的电梯上，在戏外她沿着河岸慢慢溜达时突然一个转头，他好像都在看她。<br/>从业多年，她早已明白人际关系最是无常，而聚散一定有时。合作对象是剧抛的，工作伙伴本质也是靠合同维系，输出艺术和娱乐的世界反而被利益填满。每个演员都要学会在这个无聊无趣甚至无情无义的圈子里找到自娱自乐的方式，可能是钱，可能是性。<br/>她也谈不上洁身自好吧，男友交过几个，女友勉强也算有过，有过肉体欢愉，但更看重精神交流；人缘还行，时常有局，抽烟喝酒一般不拒，违法乱纪的事是肯定不做的，应该也算不上出格。<br/>她当然不是生来就这么自如的。<br/>刚出道时夸一句清纯羞涩还算好的了，其实就是土。不仅土，整个人皱皱巴巴小里小气，肩膀打不开，一面对镜头就下意识地低头缩胸傻笑。<br/>她当然不会忘记初出茅庐时那种茫然惶恐又无所适从的滋味。某种意义上她还挺羡慕易烊千玺的，从小就有人教有人带，虽然也有挫折，但整体顺风顺水，一路风光无限，在镁光灯下年纪轻轻却游刃有余，面对再大的场子也镇定自若。<br/>她挺喜欢他的稳。<br/>经历了一番蜕变，如今的她想通也看开了，整个人像自然生长的花朵一样舒展。她很喜欢自己目前的状态，用力工作用心待人，但也不要那么投入，留两分漫不经心权当自我保护。<br/>所以该怎么处理这份喜欢呢？<br/>她当然知道他是喜欢她的，至少对她有几分兴趣吧。<br/>她从很早就决定要对自己坦诚，不做习惯于自我欺骗的人。所以她必须承认，她能察觉到少年的细小爱意，当然是因为她先对他有了好奇与动心。<br/>她也是人哎。迷倒万千少女的青春偶像，长得帅又会跳舞，不爱说话却有一点冷幽默，在片场会小心翼翼地隐藏紧张，被夸奖后大方微笑又会按捺不住害羞。<br/>她喜欢做个观察者，观察到一半却发现不知不觉自己入了戏。</p><p>他俩对视的几秒钟像被时间定格然后抽走扔掉，气氛又回到她得心应手的轻松欢快。<br/>那晚他们在凌晨一前一后打车回酒店，虽然火锅有点上头但到底没有失心疯，给狗仔留下同进同出的把柄。<br/>易烊千玺带着一身火锅味扑到床上，累到不想洗澡。<br/>两个人像好朋友一样吃了一顿饭，虽然多数时间是她说他听，但怎么讲也算重大进展了。应该是吧？他心里又有点不确定，谁知道像她这样性格的人会不会对谁都这样。他真的分分钟都觉得自己会错意。<br/>手机振动在凌晨两点万籁俱寂的夜里仿佛发出一声巨响。<br/>他点开新消息：<br/>[i丑鱼：让我想想]</p><p>易烊千玺想起来他们去花鸟鱼市场拍那场小北看陈念、陈念看鱼缸的戏。<br/>他观察周冬雨的侧脸，觉得她就像透明鱼缸里的一尾金鱼。她的工作就是被观看，她或许知道别人在想什么，或许不知道，但她并不在意。即便在有限的空间里，她也要肆意自由、尽情绚丽。<br/>他喜欢她的舒展，但他也知道他做不到。他是被雕琢的坚硬容器，没有那样的弹性。<br/>不过没关系。<br/>如果他不能和她一起游，那他愿意做她的鱼缸。<br/>我不会是你的世界，他想，但我可以用自己撑开你和世界的安全距离。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 偷情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拍摄快过半，易烊千玺和周冬雨在片场还是如往常般对戏，私下里的暧昧悸动像投入水中的小石子，虽然引起一阵乱弦急扫似的涟漪，但河面很快便恢复了平静。<br/>周冬雨没有再提，易烊千玺倒也不急。谈恋爱不是赶进度，相比划定节点般的誓言与承诺，他更在乎点滴相处。<br/>其实也不是周冬雨有意搁置，只是无暇顾及。<br/>陈念是一个和她完全不一样的角色，堪称目前演艺生涯最大挑战。导演从一开始就跟她讲“由内而外的不想再看见周冬雨”，说起来容易，做起来太难。从眼神到肢体，在自己的身体上重塑另一个人就好像把一块成型的泥扔到板子上反复摔打揉搓，旁人看着她举重若轻，其实内里五脏六腑都经历了一番乾坤大挪移。<br/>尽管如此，当导演走到她面前皱着眉头说“你完成了表演的所有要求，但没有让陈念发光”时，她还是感到一阵深重的挫败。<br/>下了戏已经快零点，周冬雨情绪不高，跟剧组打过招呼便回了酒店。拒绝了小助理陪同的好意，她一个人进屋，锁门，然后把包随手一扔坐到地上。<br/>不想动。不知道是吃了太多刺激性食物还是天气太热易生细菌，昨天吃完午饭后就开始闹肚子，也不敢再吃别的，空腹硬撑着拍完戏，感觉一天就瘦了两斤。今天也没怎么进食，喝了一碗小米粥，吃了两根能量棒，勉强维持个人形。<br/>“咚咚”，有人敲门，声音不高不低。<br/>周冬雨没动，大概不是小助理就是经纪人。她滑开锁屏想给助理发条微信，却看到对话框蹦出来一个意想不到的名字：<br/>[Y：开门]<br/>？！<br/>鹞子翻身一样拔地而起，好一阵眼冒金星。她甩了甩头凑到猫眼前，门外果然有一个戴黑色棒球帽的大头。<br/>“卧槽……”周冬雨低呼一声，把门锁拉开。门外客不慌不忙侧身跨进。<br/>她仰头呆望，来人也面无表情地低头看她。时间好像有几秒停滞，脑子里也不知道都是什么乱七八糟的信息，夜光剧本像会动的小人书一样翻个不停。<br/>“干嘛。”少年先泄露出笑意。<br/>她也笑了。“你干嘛啊？”<br/>“我看你今天没吃什么，给你做了点吃的。”易烊千玺拉着她的胳膊走向桌子，她这才发现他手里提着一个保温饭盒。<br/>“啥啊，我这胃能吃么？”<br/>易烊千玺把盒盖掀开，一股热气升腾起来。周冬雨低头一看，“鸡蛋羹？”<br/>“嗯，这个软，容易消化。”少年声音温柔，带一点奶音。<br/>周冬雨舀了一勺，淡黄的鸡蛋羹像刚开封的日本豆腐一样滑嫩，上面还淋了些许醋和香油。含一口，嗯……水放多了。<br/>她弯了眼睛：“你自己做的啊？”<br/>易烊千玺点头。他的房间能做饭，为了这碗鸡蛋羹他还专门网购了一个蒸格。<br/>“你会做？”<br/>“嘁，这有什么难的。”<br/>周冬雨没忍住，她怕自己笑得太像偷吃了鸡的黄鼠狼，整整脸色故作不屑：“你打一个鸡蛋放了一碗水吧？稀成糊了快。我喜欢吃老一点的，嚼起来有劲儿。”顿了顿，“下次我给你做。”<br/>男孩本来听到前半句话皱起眉头，两个人目光相接，同时扭头笑了。</p><p>周冬雨跟易烊千玺聊起她塑造陈念的困难，她是没什么架子和包袱的人，完全不耻于让人知道自己有搞不定的事。男孩穿着干净的灰色T恤靠坐在床头，两条长腿慵懒地斜搭在脚凳上，随手玩着床头柜上的推销纸卡，听得却很认真。<br/>“所以你是怎么进入状态的，来来采访一下千玺老师。”本来趴在床上的女生直起身，把剧本卷成圆筒凑到他脸上。<br/>易烊千玺左手一伸，在女生的“哎呀”声中直接把人拽到胸前。女生又小又精致的下巴卡在他肚子上，一张雪白面孔微仰着，像个刚出洞的小兔子。<br/>好小的脸，一只手就能覆盖住。他捏了捏她的脸颊，像撸猫一样在她后脑细软的头发上揉搓，沉吟道：“我理解你的感受，就像我脑子能和小北共情，但是我的肌肉没有属于小北的记忆。身体语言很难骗人。不过我……怎么说呢。”<br/>他调整了下姿势，双手捧着少女的脸移到胸口：“我其实……很长时间都在自我观察，我是说，努力像个旁观者一样，跳出去看自己。也不是去换成别人的立场，就是一个跟谁都不相干的人在一边默默观察。有点冷眼旁观的意思吧，可能也不太准确。”<br/>“不过也不是完全独立。比如说有时候经历一个突发状况，我其实根本来不及去体会自己的情绪，团队会第一时间处理，我只要配合就好。但是那些感觉也没有溜掉，好像有另一个抽离出的自己帮我先收着，等事情解决了，再拿出来跟我分析，我才知道，啊原来我遇事是这种反应。”<br/>“所以我有意识把自己调整到这个旁观者的状态，好像就更能跳出自己，去感受小北的世界。”<br/>这应该是他第一次跟她讲这么长的一段话。男孩面色平静，声音沉稳，目光对上她时又有三分隐含的温柔。周冬雨凝视他一会，没说什么，只是把脸埋进他的胸口。<br/>她真是捡到宝贝呀。没想到他其实是这样敏感又热爱思考的灵魂。<br/>从小就进入这个圈子的人一定会很早熟，但这种早熟往往体现在过早变得像成年人一样冷漠。这种冷漠不仅是变得自私，更会关闭感受，调低对别人的期望值，也降低自己的道德感。<br/>敏感的人往往脆弱，如果你太善于体察自己或他人的心思和情绪，你就很难轻而易举地将这些声音排出脑海。网络的评论，经纪公司的态度，对手的算计……听得太清只会困扰自己。<br/>但感受力偏偏又是一个好演员不可或缺的。<br/>所以做艺人是一门在刀尖上跳舞的艺术。但易烊千玺并没有那么痛苦，周冬雨想，他大概很有做艺人的天赋。这种天赋既源于天性中的敏感，又与他在与众不同的经历中不断自我调适、自我反省密不可分。<br/>周冬雨用手环住他的腰，像鸵鸟钻进沙土里一样埋在他身上。少年温热的皮肤隔着薄衣散发淡淡香气，她竟然就这样睡着了。<br/>夜色像浓稠的油墨一样流进房间，将床上的两个人包裹起来。万家灯火陆续熄灭，而他们心里悄无声息地燃起一个越来越明亮的小小世界。</p><p>虽然很多人排斥办公室恋情，但和喜欢的人一起工作真的有许多隐秘的乐趣。<br/>拍陈念第一次到小北家那场戏，导演亲自上手示范如何“壁咚”。绑手、怼墙、摸大腿三连要一遍过，男孩肉眼可见的要崩溃了，周冬雨在旁边憋笑憋出一整套表情包。<br/>试了两遍觉得可以上手拍了，她笑得发颤，监制要扑上来给她一顿暴捶才能停下。男孩不动声色，把人摁在墙上后，摸上大腿的手微微加了力度。<br/>女生腿侧的肌肤难以形容的光滑，他的手放上去，两个人都有触电般的感觉。一寸，又一寸，骨节分明的手逐渐向内侧滑去。他用指尖轻轻碾过镜头拍不到的更深处，激起对方一阵不由自主的颤栗，在危险边缘时，导演终于喊了“卡”。<br/>易烊千玺放开她，退了两步，唇边勾起挑衅笑意。<br/>周冬雨翻了个白眼，一边笑一边嘟囔着“神经病”走了。<br/>还有一次拍小北带陈念骑摩托车的戏，乖小孩刚上手控制不灵，猛起猛停搞的后面那位老是撞上他的背。周冬雨狂拍他肩膀：“大哥悠着点儿，后面驼着个人呐！”<br/>他一边笑一边低声说对不起，其实差不多找到控制闸门的感觉了，就是想逗逗她而已。<br/>她也会反击。<br/>某次拍摄间歇，化妆组刚离开，她就溜到旁边观察他脸上混着血和汗的妆，真到她一度怀疑化妆老师是不是从工地上抹来的土。<br/>她伸出食指蹭了一下，没想到油彩未干透，揩下来一指黑灰。<br/>两个人面面相觑。不能让人发现她又捣乱了，周冬雨望望左边又看看右边，见无人留意，飞速掀开易烊千玺的帽衫，手指在他光裸的腹肌上狠擦两下，然后若无其事地溜掉。<br/>易烊千玺低头摁住小腹，眼睛里的笑意简直要抑制不住。跑过去跟旁人说话的周冬雨用余光扫了眼，忍不住回味了一下手感：沟沟壑壑的，好像有点东西。</p><p>实质进展来的像阵雨一样突然。<br/>那天晚上结束拍摄得很早，导演决定调整一下大家的工作状态，所以第二天放假休息。<br/>易烊千玺洗完澡后才晚上九点四十，正思考着要不要安排点节目，周冬雨的微信闪进来。<br/>[鱼：2分钟后给我开门！]<br/>他把她的备注改成“鱼”，既是谐音又有一点特殊意义。而她把他的备注改成“老家伙”，因为她说自己有个老灵魂。<br/>看来有人先闲不住了，他靠在门边，等两分钟快点过去。<br/>外面有轻巧的脚步声，他直接拉开门锁，对方还保持着要敲门的姿势。周冬雨穿着简单的白T和宽松长裤，踩一双花里胡哨的人字拖，与手里拎的红酒很不相配。<br/>“我点了外卖，等下送来一块儿吃。”她收拾好桌子，翻出两个高脚杯。<br/>易烊千玺从身后环绕住她的腰，头搁到她肩膀上。少年喜欢这样的姿势，不言不语的时候就像在撒娇。女生也刚刚洗过澡，身上还有沐浴露的清爽香气。<br/>外卖来得很快，周冬雨在电话里让小哥放到门口，等人走了才去拿。零零散散好几个外卖盒，还有个鼓囊囊的黑色塑料袋不知道装的什么。<br/>她把饭盒一一摆开，易烊千玺陪她随便吃了几口，他其实不太饿。<br/>女生酒足饭饱后在沙发里懒懒地窝了一会，然后去卫生间刷了个牙，很有女明星的自觉。<br/>两个人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，他们最近时常这样杀时间，易烊千玺觉得两个人这么呆着就很快乐。不过气氛好像又有哪里不一样，说不上来。<br/>周冬雨倒了点红酒，笑眯眯地递给他。<br/>酒实在是一种气氛价值大于饮用价值的东西。<br/>在被灌第三杯后，他扣住她的手：“你想干嘛？”<br/>周冬雨眼珠子转了两转，倏然弯了眼睛：“我想看看上次被我袭击的腹肌。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 人鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>女生欺身亲上来的瞬间，易烊千玺整个人是懵的。<br/>她是出了名的单薄，骨架精巧纤细得如同BJD娃娃。个子还小，但矮的恰到好处，站起来低头吻他一点也不费力。<br/>彼此的鼻息像羽毛一样滑过脸颊，嘴里还残留着红酒的味道，在唇舌勾缠间足够品出一丝回甘。<br/>理智在一下又一下温柔细致的贴合里寸寸失守，他闭上眼，抬手锁住少女盈盈一握的细腰，感觉她的手掌绕过脖颈，重重贴上他后脑。<br/>这一刻易烊千玺突然觉得周冬雨有点“姐姐味”了，言语调戏只算个前奏，开场就是直球，上手就是这么霸道总裁的姿势。<br/>吻是异次元空间的开关。听觉失灵，视觉退位，只有贴合搅动的触感是真实的。浑身上下每一个毛孔都张开到极致，在震耳欲聋的心跳声中大口吮吸蔓延在空气里的情热难耐。<br/>他的手撩起下摆伸进女生的T恤，从腰眼往上缓缓游走，所过之处燃起丛丛烈火。易烊千玺感觉越来越热，怀里的躯体也像台连打十局游戏的手机，烫得仿佛要握不住。<br/>猛地翻身把人压在身下，揉弄她身体的手由轻至重地施力，愈发狂乱。<br/>起伏恍惚间易烊千玺突然想到一个至关重要的问题，整个人像被按了暂停键一样戛然而止：“等下。”被情欲模糊到失焦的眼撞入她漆黑的瞳孔。<br/>周冬雨红唇湿润，脸色迷乱中又有两分了然：“那个，有。”她下巴抬抬，示意他去看那只黑色塑料袋。<br/>易烊千玺恋恋不舍地起身，手刚伸进去就猛然一顿。<br/>小号，中号，大号，超薄，波浪，螺纹。<br/>……<br/>原来饿了么还能送这个。<br/>她还真是给他安排得明明白白。<br/>他回头，周冬雨一手撑着头冲他坏笑。看他眼睛里冒火，周冬雨立马卧倒，闭眼装死：“我不看！你自己选！”<br/>少年又好气又好笑，恨不得扑上去给她好一顿收拾。<br/>周冬雨埋在被子里，两只手还把耳朵堵着。也不是一点尴尬都没有，至少男孩撕开锡箔纸袋的声音还是会让她紧张又害羞。她能怎么办，想睡他，想给他个惊喜式的睡他，要安全，还不能让任何人发现。感谢互联网，感谢饿了么小哥，成全了她这个平平无奇做爱小天才。<br/>一只有力的胳膊把周冬雨从被子里撬出来，赤裸滚烫的胸膛紧贴上她的背。“真服了你了……”男孩无奈的呢喃消失在重新勾缠的唇齿之间，一边亲一边把她剥光。<br/>周冬雨将手绕在他修长的脖颈上，双腿攀上轮廓分明的腰线，像船帆缠上桅杆，彼此吸引的爱侣踏上一条不知通向何方的夜航船。<br/>少年很青涩，但并不鲁莽。他极尽照顾对方的感受，每行进一步都会低声问“可以吗？”让人感觉自己是被当作绝世珍品一样对待。<br/>汗水交融，体液飞溅，在近乎激烈的摆荡中一股混杂着羞愧与懊悔的喜悦像岩浆一样喷薄而出，灼烧着周冬雨的胸口。<br/>她承认自己存心做引诱水手堕落的塞壬，人面鱼身的海妖在寂夜笼罩的石崖边慵懒半卧，巡视着茫茫海面上飘洋而过的陌生船客。年轻水手沉静优雅的面孔在冰冷雾气中若隐若现，挺拔颀长的身形像桅杆一样凛然。她不动声色地凝视半晌，微微一笑，启唇肆意滚落曼妙魔歌。<br/>他会被蛊惑吗？她当然有这个自信，连神明也醉死在海妖的歌声里。<br/>一首歌换一场如梦欢愉，这只是她无伤大雅的小小游戏。老练的船员早已谙熟水域里的暗流，只要掌握好成年人的法则，又怎么会撞上礁石船毁人亡。<br/>但年轻的水手懂么？<br/>她不愿细想。</p><p>就这一次。进门之前她曾默默对自己说。<br/>在某个因为梦到他而倏然惊醒的夜里，她终于发现爱笑的周冬雨心底深处隐藏着一片悲观的沼泽。八岁的差距，数不清的目光，过分危险的高度，不当作是一场游戏还能是什么呢？期望越多，失望越大，洒脱的第一要义就是不准患得患失。<br/>哪有什么惑人的海妖啊。人鱼游过冰冷的海水偷偷潜到他的船上，发现年轻水手其实是船队里最尊贵的王子。如果王子带她回到他的国度，那些忠心而保守的臣民或许愿意将她供奉成美丽典雅的神女，却决不愿她成为他们为之欢呼的主母。<br/>如果人鱼在陆地上的宿命就是被扼住喉咙，那她宁愿在幽暗寒冷的深海用歌声换取一场又一场没有感情的幻梦。<br/>一夜未眠，在天蒙蒙亮时，周冬雨决定用她游戏人间修炼多年的“平常心”替换掉胸腔里漫溢着甜蜜与苦涩的跳动。</p><p>可是这一刻她迟疑了。<br/>甚至有些害怕。<br/>他对待她的每一秒钟都如此温存认真，像一个年迈的匠人小心翼翼地呵护其此生心血凝铸而成的绝品。<br/>她其实早就发现易烊千玺身上这种认真到固执的特质。如果他认准一件事，就能像那个患了西伯利亚臆病的农夫一样，为了寻找身体里那颗缺失的齿轮不知疲倦不顾一切地往国境以南太阳以西走去，直至精疲力竭，倒地身亡。<br/>被塞壬迷惑然后任人宰割的水手，将别国公主错认为小美人鱼的王子，那些都不是他。<br/>海妖爱上的王子拥有一个强大的帝国，臣民将他奉为信仰，别国的看客说他是王国的符号，更有讥讽者嗤笑他是被权柄锁住的高贵奴隶。可那些也不是他。<br/>他只是一个普通的赤膊少年，在台风眼里安静地玩泥巴。如果他心情平和，王宫在他眼里与山林无异；如果他悲伤愤怒，手中泥捏的塑像也能爆发出万钧之力。<br/>他是她的男孩，也是她的神明。<br/>易烊千玺什么也没有说，但他用所有的身体语言告诉她：别那么轻易地放弃我，这不是一场游戏。<br/>激烈的抽动带来层层叠叠的快感，他一手卡在她腰间，一手在胸前用力揉捏。少年喜欢她坐在他怀里与他面对面的姿势，摆弄了两次也不餍足，在她喘得快要断了气后又像小兽一样从后面将她扑倒。<br/>年轻人可真有劲儿啊。她一边哼哼唧唧一边苦笑。<br/>也不知道到底做了多久，隐隐感觉天色变亮了。她扭过头眯着一只迷离的月牙眼望向窗外，滚烫的热流像泪水一样注入她的身体，那一瞬间她如聆神谕。</p><p>周冬雨忘了在哪本书里看过一句话：性是野兽，凡有经过，必留痕迹或者气味。<br/>旁人无知无觉（起码看起来是），开了荤的少年却像在她身上做了标记，无论隔得多远都能精准定位她的坐标。<br/>无人的化妆间，片场隔一条街的暗巷，易烊千玺把她压在墙上亲亲摸摸蹭蹭，好像已经成了除拍戏外另一个不公开的剧组日常。有时候易烊千玺切不出戏里小北又坏又痞的状态，冲撞得又快又深，周冬雨就有种跟两个人偷情的快感，刺激到忍不住狠狠咬他肩膀，结束后腿间满是滑腻。<br/>为了配合剧情，啪完没两天她就把头剃了。易烊千玺本来是不用剃的，不知道出于什么幼稚心态，非要跟她搞个一模一样的（虽然表面说是为了更好的诠释角色），好像这样就能暗戳戳告诉别人他们俩是一国的了。结果导演和JOJO过于善解人意，最后整组主创陪他们一起剃了寸头，一个个油亮的大脑门衬得易烊千玺脸黑如锅底，周冬雨快笑吐了。<br/>就这么打打闹闹卿卿我我到了杀青，每个人都依依不舍。在满身火锅味和啤酒味中，他们与陈念小北挥手告别。<br/>但易烊千玺第一次有了安心的感觉。天下无不散之筵席，离开一个热爱的剧组固然有失落，但他最钟爱的那个人会从这里开始一直陪他走下去。<br/>原来真的会有“崭新的未来”。</p><p>十月末的北京已显肃杀，上海倒还有那么丝残存的暖意。<br/>今天的任务是杂志封面内页拍摄，结束后就能短暂休息几天。易烊千玺早就交代助理订好回北京的机票，是晚上十一点的，其实有点晚了，但他一刻都不想多等。<br/>当然是因为有人在等他。<br/>摄影师也算熟识的合作对象了，平时效率蛮高，今天却不知怎么严格的过了头。一会调灯光一会换背景，易烊千玺自己都觉得已经很满意了，摄影师却仍然挑三拣四，刻薄得像个三年没开过张的基佬。<br/>他有点不耐烦，但绝不会耍大牌发脾气，只是默默配合。<br/>出了摄影棚已经九点五十，他步履如飞地拉着助理钻进车里，催促司机快开。<br/>易烊千玺低头发微信，女生说她买了很新鲜的鱼，刚上锅开炖，让他不用着急慢慢来。<br/>唇边绽出一丝笑意，抬眼却无意瞥到助理欲言又止的脸。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“那个……感觉有点赶不及，估计得误机了……拍了一天老板你不累吗？要不明天再回吧……”<br/>易烊千玺皱起眉头，耐着性子淡淡道：“没事，不行就改签最近一班。师傅开车也别太急，安全第一。”<br/>“……”小助理张了张嘴，哑然无语。<br/>有不好的预感。<br/>易烊千玺把手机一锁，双手抱胸：“怎么了，你说吧。”<br/>“……萌姐让我把机票取消了。”<br/>窗外突然传来跑车呼啸而过的轰鸣，像一道惊醒迷梦的钟声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 甜痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果问易烊千玺最讨厌成年人哪些特质，玩弄心计和有话不直说一定并列榜首。<br/>就像小学时突然被老师叫出去罚站，茫然失措，好不容易鼓起勇气问我做错什么了，老师却只是冷着脸甩下一句“你自己悟吧”。<br/>刘一萌的段位当然没有这么低。拍摄时她还进棚来看了，带着一贯的和善笑意，跟摄影师讨论怎么拍更有感觉，甚至亲手帮易烊千玺调整衣服细节。<br/>摄影师的反常态度，比以往超时许多的拍摄时长，被提前取消掉的机票。<br/>谁能想到那样的平静和善下隐藏着这样的打算呢？<br/>虽然合作时间不长，但易烊千玺与这位资深经纪人一直保持着友好关系。刘一萌出身营销，做过电影和艺人宣传执行，是一个很有实干精神的人，专业干练且雷厉风行。她其实不太管易烊千玺的私事，此番突然插手，或许是他这段时间的表现让她认为不妥，又或许是公司大老板的授意。<br/>易烊千玺懒得深想。<br/>“订最近一班，我要回去。”坚定到倔强。<br/>助理赶紧刷手机。最早回京的航班在凌晨五点十五分，现在已经快十点半了，距离起飞还有七个小时，还要联系机场旁边最近的酒店。助理突然觉得一阵心疼，男孩要上学要拍戏要赶活动，一年到头不知道要赶多少次早班飞机，睡觉时间已经被压缩到极致。本来今天可以顺利回京好好休息，就为了敲山震虎，把孩子折腾成这样，真的不做人。<br/>易烊千玺把帽衫拉到头顶斜靠在车窗上，像一头缩进黑暗巢穴的小熊。点进对话框，删删改改几次，光标仍然停在原地。<br/>[Y：可能赶不上了，改签了五点多的飞机。]<br/>[Y：你先睡吧，不用等我。]<br/>[Y：爱你。]<br/>[对方正在输入…]<br/>[鱼]<br/>[对方正在输入…]<br/>[鱼：咋了？我还没吃饭 /委屈/委屈 ]<br/>[Y：你赶紧吃！]<br/>[Y：拍摄拖了一会。]<br/>[鱼：你吃了没]<br/>[Y：……没，忘了。]<br/>[鱼：也太惨了老弟]<br/>[鱼：想听你的声音 /可怜]<br/>周冬雨很少有这样近似撒娇的时刻，易烊千玺觉得有些新奇又有些甜蜜，刚才的不快立马抛之脑后。<br/>摁住语音键，张张嘴却又停了。<br/>说点什么呢……助理和司机都在，肉麻的话他是万万说不出口的。正踌躇着，脑海中突然灵光一闪。<br/>低低的哼唱像静夜里漂浮在城市上空的薄雾。<br/>“非要等 你回来<br/>非要等 你出现<br/>才敢坐下来 才敢坐下来<br/>说等着你 已成了习惯<br/>……<br/>就到我的世界里 做一个小孩<br/>不知会有多自在<br/>也许这一切 止步于无奈<br/>就从现在 我们都别 醒来<br/>好多梦还没做完<br/>一同追赶<br/>只要是与你有关<br/>我就会勇敢<br/>……”<br/>这首给小北填词的情感曲他其实只听过一遍demo，却意外地印象深刻。<br/>你听到了吗？<br/>你听懂了吗？<br/>一分钟的语音，对方在足足五分钟后才有反应：<br/>[鱼：“生活不易，玺子卖艺，捧个场”<br/>           领取红包]<br/>易烊千玺抿嘴笑了，幽暗的瞳孔中仿佛升起两个夤夜将尽的黎明。正想着怎么回复，对方又发来一条：<br/>[鱼：“卖身钱一并付了，回来继续暖床”<br/>           领取红包]<br/>输了输了，还是你会。不愧是你周冬雨。<br/>他不知道的是，在那个距离他千里之隔的漆黑房间里，沉默的女生抱着双腿窝在床头角落，将这一分钟语音反复播放了整夜，直至沉沉睡去。<br/>只要是与你有关，我就会勇敢。<br/>……我相信。</p><p>并不是每个清晨都能在枕边意外看到深夜归来的爱人恬然安睡的面孔，聚少离多才是常态，甚至很多时候周冬雨也要通过APP新闻推送和微博信息流才能知道易烊千玺的新消息。<br/>春暮夏初是在单衣和T恤间摇摆不定的时节。周冬雨在家做完一组平板支撑，毫无形象地趴在瑜伽垫上刷ipad时才发现社交网站被同一组大片刷屏了。<br/>“神仙同框！易烊千玺木村光希首合作 俊男靓女超强碰撞”<br/>“易烊千玺+木村光希，这对神仙CP，我先嗑为敬！”<br/>“易烊千玺与木村光希杂志封面终于曝光，两人契合度简直完美！”<br/>“易烊千玺与木村光希合作拍封面，试问谁不想坐在弟弟副驾驶呢？”<br/>OK Fine.<br/>几天后两人见面，周冬雨提议要不要开车出去兜兜风，反正晚上也看不清人脸。<br/>当然没傻到开易烊千玺的白色奔驰大G，毕竟上过热搜，搞不好车牌号也早被狗仔一手掌握，顶风作案怕是嫌命不够长。两个人开周冬雨的白色丰田埃尔法在三环上绕了一圈，夜风洗去白昼的燥热，空气里有烤串、摇滚乐和自由的味道。<br/>易烊千玺坐在驾驶位上，黑色T恤让他几乎与夜色融为一体，周冬雨缩在副驾窗边笑嘻嘻偷拍他。<br/>“哎你能不能酷点儿，”女生不满地撅嘴，“难道墨镜才是你大佬人格的本体？”<br/>易烊千玺正襟危坐，一手把着方向盘，另一手抽空拍了下她的腿：“别闹，我好久不开车紧张。”<br/>无语，快零点了，三环不说空如旷野，就那么零星几辆想撞车难度系数也挺高的。<br/>一路平平稳稳开进易烊千玺家的地下车库，冷色调白炽灯透着一股令人发毛的静谧。<br/>停稳熄火，周冬雨拉易烊千玺的胳膊晃了晃：“哎，后座有个玩偶帮我拿下嘛。”<br/>易烊千玺回头，后座和后备箱的夹层上挤着一张毛茸茸的丑脸，看不清是是什么神奇动物。从前排伸手够不到，只好下车去拉后边门。<br/>上半身刚钻进去，身后一股大力直接给他怼进车厢，然后门被砰一声撞上。<br/>周冬雨气定神闲地压在他腿上，看惊魂未定的少年像一条被海浪拍晕了的鱼一样四仰八叉地倒在后座上。<br/>“你……”<br/>女生摇摇头，食指压到嘴唇上，轻轻“嘘”了一声。<br/>然后动作利落地把套头T恤裙脱掉。<br/>易烊千玺傻了。这是什么情节。<br/>半裸的女生只着一件白色的法式刺绣绑带内衣，蕾丝轻薄而细密，像一张等候飞蛾自投的罗网。暧昧的光影在她纤细精巧的锁骨处铺出褶皱，然后向下滑入浅浅沟壑。<br/>她不是huge tits girl，在他眼里却无比性感。<br/>周冬雨缓缓俯身，在易烊千玺脖颈侧边印下一个轻柔微痒的吻。女生灵活的手伸进他的工装裤，握住他凶猛又脆弱的要害。<br/>少年倒吸一口气，抽出被压在座椅夹缝里的手，把她狠狠箍在怀里。<br/>女生维持着冷艳的表情，两个人对视，突然同时笑出声。<br/>“怎么办，感觉好刺激。”<br/>“发什么疯？”<br/>“您和日本妹妹的时尚大片太帅了，导致我看到车就超！不！平！衡！怎么办吧，心理阴影了，得补偿补偿吧？”<br/>易烊千玺忍不住嘴角上扬。他的唇有小小的唇珠和平直的线条，多数时候显得沉默而自持，只有在少数情况下才会露出猫猫嘴一样的可爱气息。<br/>他抓住周冬雨的手，引导她把自己的T恤脱下来。<br/>光裸的躯体像并生的藤蔓一样紧紧缠绕，热力在狭小车厢内凝聚成一座即将喷薄的火山。女生纤细的腰肢上下耸动，饱涨感让她倒吸长气，主动了没多久就气喘吁吁动弹不得。男孩用手垫着她的头换个姿势，在彼此粗重的喘息声中将她用力钉进后座。<br/>十九岁的少年是一台人形永动机，仿佛后腰里存储着无尽的能量，连毛发刮过都能引起嘶嘶电流。他喜欢重重顶一下，退出大半再插进去，像小兽一样狠狠啃噬少女胸前蜜桃般的鼓起。<br/>狭窄的车厢四肢伸展不开，肋骨相撞有种被钝器狂击的痛感，整个人快要散架了。女生面色潮红，在近乎灭顶的快感中体会到快乐的本质之一就是疼痛。<br/>相传为纪念酒神狄俄尼索斯，希腊人在野外肆无忌惮地高歌狂笑，通宵达旦地纵酒狂欢，如痴如醉，舞之蹈之，从一个王国到另一个王国。当她们极度兴奋或疯狂时，酒神的侍从甚至会将鹿和牛生吞活剥，把音乐家的手足撕裂。<br/>尼采说，“酒神精神”是一种悲剧性陶醉，欢乐比悲痛更深沉。<br/>爱让疼痛变成快乐。那些美好的感觉总像潮水一样来去不留痕迹，怎么才能证明自己来过爱过？爱用吻在胸前烙下一个疤痕般的红字。<br/>周冬雨想起她曾看过的音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》里那首有名的《甜痛》：<br/>“这是多么美好的痛苦<br/>当你爱着 一切就都正常<br/>痛苦也可诱人<br/>快向魅力屈服献出你的泪水”<br/>她愿意用疼痛留住与他相爱的每一刻。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>是我心爱的车震play了，哈哈哈哈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 红白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所有蛰伏在黑暗里的人，欢迎你。<br/>“欢迎大家来到2019易烊千玺玊尔演唱会的现场……接下来，让我们一起进入玊尔世界！”</p><p>三个月前。<br/>“红色，黑色，白色，黄色……要不要放一点蓝色啊？”<br/>周冬雨撕开淘宝买的丙烯颜料包，把它们分别倒进不同的纸杯。<br/>易烊千玺赤脚走下懒人沙发，一手环住女生纤细的腰，另一手在颜料包里挑挑拣拣。<br/>“嗯……要这个朱砂红，还有猪血红，还有……这什么？”他夹起一袋仔细看了看标签，“哦，火焰红。”<br/>周冬雨一幅“你有没有在听讲”的表情：“您可是绝了，您不红谁红。”<br/>易烊千玺掐她的小肚子，她用屁股把他撞开：“边儿去，再掐我我就用丙烯给你涂指甲。”<br/>深浅不同的红色颜料有血液般的黏稠感。在每个杯子中挤入几滴硅油，用木棒轻轻搅匀，再拿出一个空杯子，把颜料按由深至浅的顺序倒进去，像为一个灵魂注入不同成分。<br/>不能摇晃，更不能搅拌。雪白的画布已经被木架固定好，对准中心，扣住杯口，然后倒置。在纸杯底部扎一个小孔，让空气进去。<br/>把杯子轻轻提起来拿走，打破界限任意混合的颜料柔若无骨地瘫倒在画布上。倾斜木架，慢慢晃，慢慢摇，尽管有人工干预，颜料仍然是自己的造物主，按照自己的意志和轨迹流溢于整个画布。<br/>这大概就是流体画的迷人之处了，不到最后一刻永远不知道会形成怎样的效果，如同命运。<br/>周冬雨盯着如蜜般丝滑的液体渐渐凝固，硅油在丙烯里产生独特的气泡，在不经意处形成一个个凹陷的小火山口。<br/>其实也说不上来有什么主题，她只是想着身边这个人，用颜料描摹心里的易烊千玺：火焰红是热情，猪血红是深邃，复古红是老派，白色是纯粹，蓝色是冷静，黑色是坚定，黄色……黄色什么也不是，黄色是她最喜欢的颜色，代表她自己。嗯，她也是他灵魂的一部分，不是吗？<br/>最终形成的画面上色彩斑斓的海浪席卷着一片平静的红色湖泊，而中间有一块黑色的孤岛，像一颗诞生于混沌纪元的神秘内核，不知道孕育着什么。<br/>她将它命名为“冬雨的壳”。</p><p>红。铺天盖地的红。<br/>深红色的射线疯狂摇曳，霓虹灯管踩着几近失控的节奏跳动闪烁，交响乐团愤然齐鸣，在万众欢呼声中，身披金红大衣的年轻君主浮出地平线，以冷峻慵懒的面容睥睨世界。<br/>黑暗中人头攒动，像梦里迷宫深处隐藏着的憧憧幻影。<br/>用力拨动吉他琴弦，肩带上的樱桃是他的徽章，也是他心口的盔甲。<br/>“唉唉唉 你又窥探着我<br/>拜托 好好看清楚我<br/>拳头握紧表情放松<br/>自由都被缴了 好吧 你听我说<br/>Don’t tie me down<br/>tie me down<br/>……”</p><p>两个月前。<br/>“你综艺要录几天啊？”易烊千玺懒懒趴在床上，看周冬雨进行收拾行李箱的大工程。<br/>“有个八九……十天吧，20号飞，29号结束。”周冬雨把同款不同色的两只毛线帽叠好塞进夹层，“北极哎，我还没去过那么远，说是有可能会碰到北极熊来着，还有极光！冬天最容易看到极光！就是可惜不能跟你一起去。”<br/>男孩不说话，瘪瘪嘴把一缕翘起的头发吹上去。<br/>周冬雨环住他的脖颈亲亲脸颊：“我给你带礼物好不好？”<br/>“真正珍贵的东西又带不回来。”<br/>“谁说的。我是你的，我的眼睛就是你的眼睛，你也是我的眼睛， 好不好？”<br/>五天后从冰海回航重返朗伊尔城的周冬雨在昏昏欲睡中被晃醒，与亦真亦幻的幽绿极光不期而遇。同行的人说这是六年以来最大的一次极光，纵横上百公里的飘带状光幕像纱帘一样垂拂飘摇，深浅浓淡瞬息万变，所有目睹者的第一反应都是震撼屏息。<br/>周冬雨用牙齿咬掉手套，哆哆嗦嗦地掏出手机录了一段小视频，然后低声发送了三秒的语音。这一刻她无比希望易烊千玺就在身边，如果他不能亲眼看到，她也要将这句被极光见证的誓言漂洋过海万里传递。<br/>厚厚的积雪反射着明亮光芒，在视网膜上留下一片五彩斑斓的白。<br/>如果世上有什么东西拥有令人死而无憾的壮丽，除了极光，唯有爱情。</p><p>白。宁静悠远的白。<br/>云层翻涌，冬至有雨。带着金框眼镜的少年坐在街边长椅上安安静静唱歌，话筒上的稚嫩花朵在星星中心绽放，玻璃橱窗里心上开出小猪，灯光是最爱的雏菊。<br/>紫色玫瑰于幽绿藤蔓中深情盛开，穿过它，出发吧，封闭货车已经装载着我爱的一切和你。<br/>“我有了你就能忘了时间多慢<br/>要怎么梦游也不管<br/>带你走 追上月亮<br/>我还记得心里藏着多少美丽<br/>陪回忆一起去流浪<br/>为以后能快乐 为以后能不凡<br/>Adore You 我带你滑翔在云海上<br/>I Adore You 一颗心一滴泪最后可以成双<br/>别忘了还有我可以让你勾着臂弯<br/>……”</p><p>一个月前。<br/>会议室里气氛凝重，易烊千玺抱胸盯着眼前那杯已不再冒热气的咖啡，沉默得如同雕塑。<br/>“被偶遇一次，被拍到两次。”刘一萌面无表情，“删帖二十万，照片三百万。钱是小事，但你考虑好了么？公司暂时没有为你设定这项公关支出的打算。”<br/>“……”<br/>“千玺，我们需要调整策略。一开始可以置之不理，但回避只能让风言风语越来越多。其实很简单，发个声明，表明态度，就很容易，也不需要你出面啊。”<br/>“声明不发。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“可以装死，但我绝不否认。我不想在这件事上说谎。”<br/>“只是公关策略而已，怎么算说谎？照你这么说娱乐圈没有一句真话。”刘一萌顿了顿，发现自己反而好像脱口而出了某种真相，于是继续迂回，“亲爱的，请你理解发声明只是为了提高团队工作效率，明明有最优解为什么不选？我们又不想炒这个热度，闹的越来越大就不好收场了。”<br/>“不好收场就不收了，直接公开。”<br/>刘一萌的表情让他以为自己说出了什么可笑至极的话。<br/>“你知道自己在说什么么？你在演戏上才刚刚起步，你才刚刚有一部电影，这个时候你要公开恋情？”<br/>“有什么关系？”<br/>“怎么没有关系，”刘一萌笑了，“宝贝，你我心知肚明。没有粉丝，哪儿来的底气？”<br/>易烊千玺冷冷看她。他承认有一瞬间被激怒了，想想又懒得争辩。争什么呢？“不该是这样的”？在这个圈子里，“应该”与“不应该”在所有动词和助动词里最无意义。<br/>刘一萌反而心平气和了，平静到近乎佛系：“我承认这个考虑是基于利益最大化，不过，”她把手机转过180度递到他眼前，一条语气冷漠的长微信发自他们都很熟悉的顶头Boss专属头像，“亲爱的，我不是为了我自己，我得保护你。”</p><p>“你只喜欢我微笑 你决定我的需要<br/>我要怎么说才好 我不是为你制造<br/>关心像是泥沼 拉住我往下掉<br/>爱是漂亮口号 透过你的视角<br/>你把我的喜好 随便删掉 变成你要的调调<br/>你为我好 我知道 我都知道<br/>我的烦恼 我的骄傲 你却不明了<br/>怎样爱你才好 毕竟黑豹需要自由奔跑<br/>不能满足于拥抱<br/>Can You Feel My World<br/>真实的我没办法伪造<br/>Can You Take My Hands<br/>真诚你会感觉到<br/>Can You Feel My World<br/>真实的我没办法伪造<br/>并不想讨好 你才觉得我重要<br/>……”<br/>群舞。红色张扬狂妄，白色禁锢挣扎。红白混杂，汇成人海。<br/>举起双手，像圣山下的原始住民一样祈祷，像希腊神话中的酒神侍从一样发泄，像丛林里的野兽一样为欲望搏斗，像自居鄙视链顶端的人类一样与同类厮杀，最终在血肉模糊中力竭沉寂。<br/>没有胜利。和解？也未必。<br/>在汗水四溅的舞蹈中易烊千玺终于正视了自己的懦弱，就像以往人生的每时每刻，他用力挥出的每一拳击中的都不过是空气。<br/>想呼唤你的名字，却只能是安可曲中模糊不清的“冬雨”。<br/>到现在才明白，小小的爱在大城里不值一提。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 够钟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“受疫情影响，2月12日，第39届香港电影金像奖公布入围名单取消了记者会形式，改由电邮方式公布。主办方称目前暂定颁奖典礼推迟到5月，届时将采取录播的形式进行。”</p><p>“本届金像奖提名名单中，《少年的你》风光领跑。这部由曾国祥指导，周冬雨、易烊千玺主演的电影共获最佳电影、最佳导演、最佳男女主角、最佳新演员、最佳编剧、最佳摄影、最佳剪接、最佳原创电影音乐、最佳原创电影歌曲、最佳美术指导、最佳服装造型设计12项提名。紧随其后的是郑秀文主演的《花椒之味》（11项提名）和郭富城主演的《麦路人》（10项提名）。”</p><p>“随着各地复工复产，近日电影院陆续开门，电影《少年的你》也被列入了重映名单。3月25日晚，一个词条为‘易烊千玺周冬雨恋情’的热搜在热搜榜上迅速攀升。点开一看，竟是易烊千玺朋友圈背景图疑似用了周冬雨小时候骑自行车的照片，易烊千玺因此被曝恋上周冬雨。”</p><p>“4月8日，金像奖主席尔冬升向香港媒体透露，因香港疫情已得到良好控制，第39届香港电影金像奖仍有实体颁奖礼，预计在尖沙咀香港文化中心举办，具体时间暂定于5月19日。”</p><p>在家抠脚近两个月，因为金像颁奖礼的恢复，两家工作室中所有在绯闻阴影下装死的工作人员都重新生龙活虎了起来。以“金像奖冲鸭”为名的微信群以每天999+条信息的速度刷屏，终于取代“易周公关对接群”的置顶位置。<br/>经纪人的语音电话一个接一个，品牌和商务活像八百年没开过张的青楼头牌一样疯狂招揽赞助商和广告主，满嘴“亲爱的”掉地上都听不见响儿。周冬雨唯一的任务是在助理的辅助下试装定造型，看起来反倒是最清闲的一个——尽管私人手机里已经攒了上百条未接来电和已读微信。<br/>一个月前那场突如其来的双人热搜大戏，最终以一人被挂、一人消失落幕。留下的人落单得无声无息，退场的人沉默得无比高调。<br/>有这一天周冬雨并不觉得意外，甚至有种“靴子终于落地”的谜之安心感。合作搭档因戏生情，“顶流X影后”CP，鬼马精灵轻熟女VS沉默寡言小奶狗……世人为他们铺排的剧本精彩到足够她再拿十个金马影后。<br/>然而这终究不是她的主场。易烊千玺的经纪人身经百战，她家赵珊也不是吃素的。虽然表面上双方噤声不语，私下里已经不知道谈判协商了几轮。<br/>周冬雨知道她应该相信易烊千玺，但她也明白他会比她更难做。她是有作品和奖杯加持的女演员，年纪还在变大，姑且能够得到公众的宽容；但对仍然依赖粉丝基础的少年偶像来说，在这个时候继续回避将错过澄清的最好时机。<br/>是谁说的来着，timing is everything.<br/>这也是为什么她对少年说“让我们都冷静一下吧”。奋不顾身固然感动，悔不当初却加倍伤人。正因为她太珍惜这段感情，才不敢在不确定对方神志清醒的情况下孤注一掷。</p><p>五月的香港空气湿度98%，闷热到室外都像在蒸桑拿。<br/>剧组下榻在半岛酒店，对面是香港太空馆，往西步行不远就到举行颁奖礼的香港文化中心大剧院。白天的维港没有夜晚那么绚丽，胜在清爽干净，无滤镜直出也令人心旷神怡。<br/>周冬雨挺喜欢香港的。她唯二会说的两句粤语是“得闲饮茶，够钟食饭”。“‘够钟’就是‘到时间了、是时候了’的意思，”香港土生土长的JOJO跟她讲，“你同男仔拍拖，讲‘得闲饮茶’人家当你客套，‘够钟食饭’就太傻啦。”<br/>从早八点起来化妆周冬雨就开始紧张。因为疫情的缘故，她和易烊千玺已经有两三个月没见面。男孩每日照常发微信问候，她却很少回复，把自己伪装成一个没有感情的树洞。<br/>电影人朋友在一旁絮絮叨叨分析得奖胜率：“放平心态就好，Sammi赢面很大，一次提名两部最佳女主，之前又没有拿过金像，她‘时间’到了啦。”<br/>其实周冬雨还挺平常心的。被称为“金像前哨”的香港电影导演协会奖把最佳女主颁给了她，同样重量级的香港电影评论学会则给了《幻爱》的蔡思韵，不到金像公布那刻无人知晓花落谁家，不如放空思绪，交给命运。<br/>“最佳男主你怎么看？”<br/>“我当然希望是千玺，但今年的竞争……古天乐、郭富城，还有太保，太保今年都70了，演的又那么好，不给他恐怕也有点说不过去。再说了，内地女演员在金像有优势，可金像从来没给过内地男演员影帝。你看去年《无双》的架势，保护local的意识不可能退，只会更主流。”<br/>周冬雨耸耸肩。<br/>Sammi“够钟”，太保也“够钟”，不是谁或谁有意偏心，只是感慨人生际遇。虽然多少有些遗憾，但想想少年至少还会被赞一句“未来可期”，又何尝不是一种幸运。<br/>在等待烘焙定妆的间歇，周冬雨躲进卫生间，打开微信收藏的语音消息，开始播放那段一分钟的《念想》。<br/>我们是不是也“够钟”了？即将到来的同台出席，媒体一定不会放过疯狂捕捉同框和对微表情大做文章的机会。她没把握易烊千玺会做什么回应，甚至不敢知道他有没有经历天翻地覆的思想变化，不然也不会在让他“冷静一下好好想想”之后一直装死逃避。<br/>“嗡嗡。”<br/>突然而至的新消息把她震醒，莫名的心慌，点了三次才返回聊天界面。<br/>[老家伙：等会见。]<br/>胸腔里有一个失灵的摆锤轻一下重一下地砰砰撞动，周冬雨努力逼回眼眶中的湿意，在冷战72天后第一次秒回。<br/>[鱼：好，等会见]</p><p>金像奖颁奖礼将于八时正式拉开帷幕。<br/>为了减少聚集，主办方取消了红毯采访环节，会场外只留个别摄影师拍定点宣传照，倒是省了不少麻烦。<br/>周冬雨与经纪人助理一同走进会场，在七排靠右落座。颁奖礼还未正式开始，一组组人马串场寒暄，每个人脸上都洋溢着大战将临的兴奋。<br/>定装最终选了白色的露背长裙，缀在抹胸上的白色羽毛将锁骨和平肩衬托得愈发精致可爱，后面则露出标志性的蝴蝶骨，蓬起来的网纱长裙给她的纸片人身材添了几分恰到好处的重量感。<br/>一只手轻轻搭在她肩膀上，与旁人谈笑的周冬雨随意回头，正撞上易烊千玺帅气逼人的面孔。<br/>她怔忡一瞬，在工作人员的寒暄声中漾出微妙笑意：“来了？今天好帅。”<br/>易烊千玺矜持微笑，点头不语。<br/>她有些许落寞，打起精神与几位编剧开玩笑：“像不像那个表情包，‘精神小伙不请自来’，哈哈哈哈。”<br/>易烊千玺与团队坐她后面一排，她克制住转头的欲望，在神思恍惚中等待典礼开幕。<br/>JOJO转过身来与她低声耳语，有内部消息透露主办方决定在典礼最前面为疫情中的牺牲者做纪念致辞，并且对颁奖顺序做了调整：以往最先颁发“最佳新演员”奖，而这次会先公布所有技术类奖项，再颁发演员奖和影片奖。<br/>这对流程来说其实影响不大，但于《少年的你》剧组而言还是颇为悬心。最佳男女主目测胜算都不大，而易烊千玺提名了最佳新演员，如果这个奖项也拿不到，多多少少还是让人失望。<br/>颁奖礼在比往日沉重许多的音乐中开场。周冬雨听不太懂粤语，脸上保持严肃，思路却不知道放飞到哪里去了。很想看看易烊千玺的表情，但是不行。除了满场乱飞的镜头，她也有点不敢直视少年的眼睛。<br/>技术类奖项按顺序一一公布，《少年的你》拿到了最佳摄影、最佳剪接和最佳原创电影歌曲，剧组士气大振，但更让人隐隐担心后面奖项会不会反而一路“陪跑”。<br/>公布到“最佳亚洲电影提名”了，下一个应该就是新人奖。<br/>相比易烊千玺的淡定，周冬雨要紧张多了。她是真心实意地希望他能获奖，无论是小北还是千玺，都值得这份来之不易的肯定。<br/>新一组颁奖嘉宾款款走来。周冬雨不由自主地坐直身体，屏息凝神。<br/>“最佳新演员”提名入围者有两男三女，镜头一一扫过面部特写，在大银幕上同框排列。她看到易烊千玺发现自己被镜头cue到时抿起嘴角浅浅笑了，一瞬间流露出的孩子气如此熟悉，却在下一秒立马恢复专注宁静。<br/>嘉宾拆开信封，神色有些微讶异：“获得最佳新演员的是——”<br/>奇怪的粤语发音如同揭开山洞石壁上的古老谜语，石破天惊。<br/>“——易烊千玺！”<br/>在脱口而出的欢呼与如雷掌声中，周冬雨忘记一切惊喜回头，绽放出两个月来最灿烂的笑容。<br/>易烊千玺双拳猛然紧握又立马松开，在第一时间向她俯身索取拥抱。<br/>在场两岸三地的明星怕也偷偷吃了《少年的你》男女主角的瓜，人群中发出意味更加丰富的笑声。<br/>易烊千玺恍若无闻，与曾国祥夫妇和JOJO拥抱后深呼吸一口气，继而稳步前行。<br/>年轻而英俊的新人演员手捧金杯，意气风发如一棵蓬勃生长巍然屹立的修竹，谋杀菲林无数。<br/>周冬雨激动到想哭。<br/>“嗯……首先感谢在场各位。”话筒前的少年错开一步，弯身鞠躬。<br/>在鼓励的掌声中，易烊千玺定了定神，沉稳开口：“我一直觉得，我和时间这个概念特别有缘。”<br/>“我是千禧年出生的，在我们老家‘烊’是欢迎的意思，所以我的名字的意思是‘欢迎千禧年’。我觉得我特别幸运，在18岁这个有特殊意义的一年，遇到了《少年的你》。”<br/>“感谢曾导，感谢JOJO姐，感谢剧组所有同事，因为你们，我才能从一个几乎没有经验的电影新人成长为现在的我，还拿到了新人奖。能够参与这部影片，是我一生都会感到骄傲的事，非常感恩，感谢所有人，感谢一切。”<br/>少年略微哽咽，再次鞠躬。<br/>“我还特别想感谢的一点是，因为《少年的你》，我遇到了一个对我非常重要的人。”<br/>清淡却坚定的嗓音在容纳一千多个座位的会场间回荡。<br/>身边隐隐有些骚动，周冬雨心头巨震，下意识攥紧了裙角。<br/>“她是我的前辈，也是我的搭档。”<br/>距离太远，他只能锁定她的身影，她却清晰目睹着他神情中的所有细节。<br/>“因为她的帮助，我才有那么多进步，也因为她的存在和支持，我更加热爱表演，享受表演，对未来也有了更多期待和动力。”<br/>“我希望，能在岁月的磨砺中成长为有质感的男演员。也希望，能和这个非常重要的人，一起牵手走完这个世纪。”<br/>“谢谢你，冬雨。”<br/>那一秒所有人仿佛被丢入真空，烟花倏然炸裂，引爆世界轰鸣。</p><p>周冬雨忘了颁奖礼后来是怎么结束的了，忘了听到最佳女主落选时有没有失落，就连曾国祥拿到最佳导演她都不确定自己有没有摆出合适的表情，只依稀记得经纪人一直在旁边偷偷掐她小臂，“拜托镇定！镇定！”<br/>哦，还有一件事。<br/>易烊千玺施施然回到座位后，她扭过头与他对视。大概全场都在看，手机和炮筒镜头比她裙子上的羽毛缀饰还密集。无所谓了，她与他在镜头前装了无数次不熟，甚至黑脸，大概就是为了这一刻的坦坦荡荡攒人品。<br/>她咧嘴笑了，用眼神告诉他“你可真行”。<br/>他也笑了，俯身在她颊侧轻轻印下一吻。<br/>在气息交错间他说：“回去我要纹身。”</p><p>——The End——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>故事就到这里了，对四鸭的爱不停，嘻嘻。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>